Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/04
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Rozmowa Don Kichota z Sancho Pansą oraz inne przygody godne opowiedzenia. Gdy Sancho dogonił pana, ten, widząc go tak poturbowanym, że zaledwie na ośle mógł dosiedzieć, rzekł do niego: — Teraz przyjacielu Sancho nie wątpię już, że są jakieś czary w tym zamku, czy też austerii''austeria'' — karczma., bo dokładnie nie wiem, co to jest. Któż mógł tak okropnie naigrawać się z ciebie, jeżeli nie widma i ludzie z tamtego świata? Żeby cię jeszcze dokładniej o tym przekonać, powiem ci, że kiedy przyglądałem się temu smutnemu widowisku przez mur od podwórka, nie byłem w możności wleźć nań, ani nawet z konia zsiąść, tak mnie oczarowali. Bogiem a prawdą, nieźle zrobili poniekąd, bo gdyby mi było wolno wskoczyć na mur, wierz mi, tak byłbym pomścił ciebie, że to tałatajstwo''tałatajstwo'' — hołota, motłoch. nie potrafiłoby już drwić sobie; a w moim usposobieniu wykroczyłbym przeciw prawom rycerstwa, które, jakem ci często mówił, nie pozwalają rycerzowi dobywać miecza przeciw tym, co nie są rycerzami, chyba w obronie życia lub w najgwałtowniejszej potrzebie. — Sam bym się był pomścił, gdybym był zdołał — odparł Sancho — choć nie jestem rycerzem; ale, dalipan, nie ode mnie to zależało, choć i poprzysiągłbym, że ci hultaje, co się bawili moim kosztem, nie są widmami, ani zaklętymi ludźmi, jak pan powiadasz, ale rzeczywistymi ludźmi z ciała i kości, jak my, i pamiętam dobrze ich nazwiska. Jeden się nazywa Pedro Murtinez, drugi Tenorio Hernandez, a dobrze słyszałem, że nazwisko gospodarza Juan Palomegne. Widma nie są chrzczone, panie, nie mów mi pan więc, że to czary nie dozwoliły panu wdrapać się na mur lub zsiąść z konia. Co do mnie, widzę najjaśniej pod słońcem, że im więcej szukać będziemy przygód, tym prędzej napotkamy na taką, co nas życia pozbawi. Za łaską Boską nie rozeznamy wkrótce lewej nogi od prawej. Dalipan, najlepiej i najpewniej, według mego maluczkiego pojęcia, powrócić do naszej wioski właśnie teraz w porę żniwa; bo niedobre nasze żniwa na cudzych polach, wpadamy ciągle z deszczu pod rynnę, coraz to gorzej, miasto''miasto'' — tu: zamiast to. lepiej się nam dzieje. — Ach, mój biedny Sancho — przerwał mu Don Kichot — powtórzę ci po setny raz, jakżeś nieświadomy i ciemny pod względem rycerstwa! Milcz i bądź cierpliwy, przyjdzie chwila, że własne doświadczenie przekona cię o korzyściach powołania tego. Bo nareszcie, powiedz mi, czy jest jaka przyjemność pod słońcem wyrównywająca zwycięstwu w walce i tryumfowi nad nieprzyjacielem? nie ma, wszak prawda? — Wierzę temu — odrzekł Sancho — choć nie wiem nic o tym. Ale wiem, że od czasu, jak zostaliśmy błędnymi rycerzami, to jest pan, bo ja nie zasługuję na ten zaszczyt, wygraliśmy dopiero jedną bitwę z Biskajczykiem''Biskajczyk'' — dziś: Bask.. Odtąd kułaki, pięście, kije dla pana i dla mnie, a w dodatku jeszcze poturbowali mnie srodze i to zaklęci ludzie, nad którymi zemścić się nie mogę, i nie mogę używać tej wielkiej przyjemności, jaka, według pana, znajduje się w zemście. — Taka moja dola — rzekł Don Kichot — niechże będzie i twoją, ale poczekaj, zaręczam ci, wkrótce będę miał miecz tak kunsztownie ukuty, że tego, co go nosić będzie, nie zdołają nigdy żadne czary oczarować. Mogło się zdarzyć, że szczęśliwy traf dałby mi w rękę miecz, którym władał Amadis, kiedy się mianował rycerzem Ognistego Miecza, najlepszego, jaki się mógł w świecie znajdować, bo oprócz ognistości, ostry był jak brzytwa; najtwardsza zbroja, najbardziej zaczarowana, nie oparła się mu nigdy, kruszył je jak szkło. — A ja tak jestem nieszczęśliwy, że choćbyś pan i ów miecz posiadał, to on się przyda na coś tylko pasowanemu rycerzowi, tak jak balsam, i wszystko znów zwali się na biednego giermka. — Nie obawiaj się tego — dodał Don Kichot — dla ciebie los będzie przychylniejszy. Gdy tak rozmawiali, nagle Don Kichot spostrzegł tuman kurzawy z daleka, który wiatr gnał ku nim, odwracając się więc do giermka, zawołał: — Przyjacielu Sancho, otóż dzień, który okaże, czym mnie los obdarzy. Otóż dzień, powiadam ci, w którym dzielność ramienia mojego zajaśnieje, a znakomite czyny moje staną się godne opisu w księgach sławy dla nauki przyszłych pokoleń. Czy spostrzegasz tam tuman kurzawy? wznosi się on z pod stóp niezliczonego wojska, złożonego ze wszystkich prawie narodów tego świata. — To w takim razie muszą być dwa wojska — wtrącił Sancho — bo i z drugiej strony także widać to samo. Don Kichot spiesznie się odwrócił i widząc, że Sancho prawdę mówi, uczuł radość niewymowną, wierząc jak najmocniej (bo nigdy na wpół nie wierzył), że to dwie armie jakieś stoczą z sobą walkę na tym błoniu. Uczciwemu szlachcicowi temu nie brak było wrodzonej odwagi i tak sobie napełnił wyobraźnię wojnami, potyczkami, czarami i wszystkimi cudami, opiewanymi po romansach, że we wszystkim, co robił i myślał, nimi tylko miał głowę nabitą. Dwie liczne trzody owiec, zdążając z dwóch stron przeciwnych, robiły ten kurz, który tak był gęsty, że trzeba się było bardzo przybliżyć, żeby istotną rozpoznać przyczynę. Don Kichot jednak tak stale zapewniał, że to byli wojownicy, że Sancho, zaczynając wierzyć, zapytał się: — No i cóż my, panie, będziemy tam z nimi robili? — Co będziemy robili? Będziemy ratować tych, co pomocy naszej zapotrzebują. Ale trzeba, żebyś wiedział, o co rzecz idzie. Armią z lewej strony dowodzi wielki cesarz Alifanfaron, pan wyspy Taprobanu, a ta, co zdąża z prawej strony, jest armią nieprzyjaciela jego, króla Garamantów, Pentapolina z obnażonym ramieniem, dlatego tak go nazywają, że walczy z gołym ramieniem. — A za co ci mocarze wojują z sobą? — zagadnął Sancho. — Zostali nieprzyjaciółmi — odrzekł Don Kichot — bo ten Alifanfaron zapłonął miłością do córki Pentapolina, która jest jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet w świecie i do tego chrześcijanką. Alifanfaron zaś jest poganinem i ojciec nie chce mu dać córki, dopóki nie wyrzeknie się fałszywego Mahometa swojego i nie przejdzie na wiarę chrześcijańską. — Jak mi Bóg miły — rzekł Sancho — Pentapolin bardzo mądrze postępuje i pomogę mu z całego serca w czym tylko będę mógł. — Będziesz to tylko robił, co ci powinność każe — odrzekł Don Kichot — bo też w takich razach niekoniecznie potrzeba być pasowanym na rycerza. — Nie? — zagadnął Sancho — och, dalipan, to gracko! Ale gdzież ja podzieję osła w czasie bitwy, bo nie wiem, czy mi się będzie godziło do niej należeć na takim rumaku. A gdzie go potem znajdę? — Masz słuszność — odparł Don Kichot — ale puść go na wolę Bożą, choćby zginął, to nic nie szkodzi. Po zwycięstwie będziemy mieli tyle koni do wyboru, że nawet Rosynanta kto wie, czy nie pomieniam na innego. Słuchaj jednak, muszę cię obznajmić z główniejszymi dowódcami tych armij, zanim nastąpi natarcie. Wejdźmy na to wzgórze, stąd ich łatwo dostrzeżemy. Mówiąc to, weszli na pagórek, gdzie byliby zobaczyli, że nasz rycerz brał trzody owiec za wojska, gdyby kurz nie prószył im zanadto w oczy. Nareszcie Don Kichot, spostrzegłszy tysiąc szczegółów w swojej wyobraźni (gdzie indziej ich być nie mogło), wyniosłym głosem zaczął prawić: — Ten rycerz, którego tam w złoconej zbroi spostrzegasz, co ma na twarzy lwa koronowanego u stóp dziewicy, jest to waleczny Lorkalsz, pan srebrnego mostu. Ten w zbroi, nasianej złotymi kwiatami, który nosi trzy złote korony w lazurowym polu, jest to potężny Mikolembo, wielki książę Kwirocji. Tamten znów, co idzie po prawej stronie, olbrzymiego wzrostu, to nieustraszony Brandebarbaran z Boliszy, pan trzech Arabii, uzbrojony, jak widzisz, w węża skórę, ma on na tarczy drzwi. Mówią, że to są drzwi z tej świątyni, którą Samson zwalił, kiedy się mścił nad nieprzyjaciółmi swoimi ze szwankiem własnego życia. Oddział, który tam widzisz, składa się z różnych narodów: tu są ci, co piją przyjemne wody sławnego Ksante; ówdzie górale, co uprawiają pola Masylijskie; tu, co haftują cienkim złotem Arabii szczęśliwej; tamci, co cieszą się widokiem świeżych i pięknych wybrzeży Termodonu i łowią złoty piasek bogatego Paktolu; Numidowie niestali i niepewni w obietnicach; Persy, nieporównani łucznicy; Medy i Partowie, walczący w ucieczce; Arabowie, co zawsze obozują, nie mając stałego siedliska; Scytowie straszni i okrutni; Etiopczykowie''Etiopczykowie'' — dziś popr.: Etiopczycy., co sobie wargi przekłuwają, i wiele innych narodów, które widzę, znam twarz, ale nazwy nie pamiętam. Z drugiej strony nadchodzą ci, co piją płynny kryształ Betisy, której brzegi pokryte oliwnymi drzewami; ci, co się myją w bogatych nurtach Tagu; ci, co cieszą się wodami zbawiennego Genilu; ci, co uprawiają pola Tartezjańskie, tak obfite w pastwiska; tamci, wiodący tak szczęśliwe życie w cudownych rękach Kseresa; bogaci Manchegowie, koronowani żółtymi kłosami; ci od stóp do głów pokryci żelazem, są to potomkowie w prostej linii starożytnych Gotów; ci, co się kąpią w Pisverga, rzece sławnej ze spokojności''spokojność'' — dziś: spokój. wód swoich; ci, których trzody się pasą na obfitych pastwiskach wężykowej Gwadiany; ci, co drżą u stop zimnych gór Pirenejskich i w śniegach Apeninu, słowem wszystko, co Europa w szerokiej przestrzeni swej mieści. Rzecz nie do pojęcia, z jak zadziwiającą szybkością wymienił nieskończoną ilość prowincji i narodów, nadając każdej to, co ma sobie właściwego ze zdumiewającą przytomnością umysłu, a wszystko to stylem owych jego książek, co się nie dadzą naśladować. Sancho tak się zdziwił tym ogromnym napływem słów, że nie śmiał wtrącić ani wyrazu. Otwierał tylko oczy na roścież''na roścież'' — dziś raczej: na oścież; na całą szerokość. i zwracał głowę za ruchem ręki pańskiej, chcąc się przekonać, czy ujrzy owych rycerzy i olbrzymów, których mu ten wskazywał. Ale nic a nic nie dostrzegłszy: — Panie — rzekł, na wpół w rozpaczy — niech diabli porwą wszystkich tych ludzi, rycerzy i olbrzymów których wymieniłeś, ja ani jednego nie postrzegam. Może się to wszystko także czarami dzieje, jak widma tej nocy. — Jakiż z ciebie niedołęga — odrzekł Don Kichot — nie słyszysz więc rżenia koni, dźwięku trąb, werbla, bębnów i kotłów? — Jak mi Bóg miły, prócz beku baranów, nic nie słyszę. Rzeczywiście prawda to była, bo już można było słyszeć zbliżającą się trzodę. — Widzę — rzekł wtedy Don Kichot — że bardziej się obawiasz, niż się zdaje; bo jak wiadomo, że strach obałamuca zmysły i przedmioty przeinacza dla oka. Ale jeśli ci brak odwagi, pozostań tu i pozwól mi działać, dosyć mnie jednego, ażeby przechylić zwycięstwo tam, gdzie ramię moje podniosę. Rzekłszy to, spiął Rosynanta i błyskawicy lotem zjechał z pagórka na dolinę. Sancho darł się z krzyku, żeby się rycerz zatrzymał, że to istotnie owce były, brał niebo na świadki, wszystkich diabłów przyzywał na próżno: — Przeklęty ten, co mnie spłodził — zawołał nareszcie. — Cóż to za nowe głupstwo? Panie, dostojny panie Don Kichocie, mylisz się pan, nie ma tam ani olbrzymów, ani rycerzy, ani szparagów, ani całej tarczy, ani pół tarczy, chcesz pan pozabijać barany, za które nie masz czym zapłacić. Don Kichota wszystko to jednak nie wstrzymywało, zamiast go słuchać, krzyczał sam z całych sił: — Odwagi, męstwa, rycerze, co pod znakami dzikiego Pentapolina z obnażonym ramieniem walczycie, za mną tylko, a przekonacie się, że pomszczę się za niego na zdrajcy Alifanfaronie z Taprotanu. Mówiąc to, wpada jak wściekły na gromadę owiec i przerzyna ją tak dziarsko i odważnie, jakby miał do czynienia z najstraszniejszymi wrogami swymi. Pastuchy zaczęli naprzód wołać tylko na niego i wymawiać, co mu biedne, niewinne baranki zrobiły złego; ale widząc, że nic nie wskórają na krzykach, wzięli proce do rąk i zaczęli pozdrawiać naszego bohatera kamieniami cokolwiek większymi od pięści, tak szybko, że jeden raz nie czekał długo na drugi. Ale on, gardząc tym sposobem wojowania, nie zasłaniał się nawet, tylko pędził na wszystkie strony, wołając hukliwie. — Do mnie, do mnie, sam cię tu oczekuję dla zmierzenia sił z tobą i ukarania za niesłuszną wojnę, którą wydałeś walecznemu Pentapolinowi! Gdzie jesteś, pyszny Alifanfaronie? Tymczasem z tylu kamieni, co jak grad wkoło niego padały, jeden porządnie zdzielił go w bok. Myślał rycerz, że już zginął, a przynajmniej, że niebezpiecznie ranny; ale przypomniawszy sobie o doskonałym lekarstwie, przytyka prędko blaszaną miarkę do ust i zaczyna pić nieoceniony napój uzdrawiający. Zanim wychylił wymaganą dozę, pada drugi kamień, tłucze na miazgę miarkę, po drodze wybija trzy, czy cztery zęby i gruchocze prawie wszystkie palce u ręki. Dwa te ciosy tak były silne, że uczciwy rycerz padł na ziemię rozciągnięty jak nieżywy, a pastuchy myśląc, że już naprawdę nie żyje, spędzili prędko trzodę i zabrawszy poległych baranów w liczbie siedmiu czy ośmiu, nie wymieniając rannych, szybko się oddalili. Sancho jednak ani się ruszył z pagórka, skąd przyglądał się niepojętym niedorzecznościom pana swojego, i wyrywając sobie garścią włosy z brody, przeklinał stokrotnie dzień i godzinę, w której go poznał. Ujrzawszy go jednak na ziemi i pastuchów już daleko, pobiegł do niego, a widząc go w bardzo złym sanie, choć jeszcze niezupełnie bez zmysłów''być bez zmysłów'' — być nieprzytomnym., rzekł doń litościwie: — Ach wielmożny panie Don Kichocie, nie mówiłżem panu, żebyś zawrócił, że to były barany nie wojsko, na które pan natarłeś? — Atóż to tak, ten łajdak czarnoksiężnik, który pała do mnie zawiścią — zawołał Don Kichot — zamienia wszystkie rzeczy według chwilowej fantazji; bo mówiłem ci już stokrotnie, że nie można się wdawać w interesy z tymi kuglarzami, oni każą widzieć i wierzyć w to, co tylko zechcą, a ten zdrajca, zawistny chwały, którą byłbym pozyskał, nie omieszka! przemienić zastępów nieprzyjaciół na trzodę owiec, żeby koniecznie zmniejszyć wartość mego zwycięstwa. Ale chcesz mi zrobić przyjemność i przekonać się raz nareszcie na własne oczy, wsiądź na osła i podążaj z daleka za tym mniemanym bydłem, zakładam się, że zaledwo postąpią tysiąc kroków, natychmiast dawną przybiorą postać, a ci pasterze przemienią się w ludzi takich, jakich ci przedtem opisywałem. Albo lepiej nie oddalaj się teraz, jesteś mi potrzebny. Zbliż no się i zobacz, ile mi brak zębów, bo zdaje mi się, że mi ani jeden w ustach nie pozostał. Sancho zbliżył się i patrzył tak z bliska, że prawie nos wetknął mu w usta, tymczasem balsam zaczął działać w żołądku Don Kichota i nagle z taką gwałtownością, jak wystrzał z muszkietu wyrzucił nieszczęśliwy wszystko, co mógł mieć w sobie, na oczy i brodę litościwego giermka. — Święta Mario — zawołał Sancho — pan mój ranny jest śmiertelnie. Czysta krew bucha mu ustami. Przyjrzawszy się jednak bliżej, zapach, smak i kolor przekonały go, że to nie była krew, ale balsam, który pił pan jego, co tak mu nagle ścisnęło wnętrzności, że nie mając nawet czasu odwrócić głowy, wyrzucił wszystko, co miał w żołądku, na twarz pańską i obydwaj w tym pięknym stanie pozostawali przez czas niejaki. Sancho pobiegł do osła po jaką płachtę do obtarcia dla siebie i dla pana, ale nie znalazłszy tłumoczka, którego zapomniał w gospodzie, o mało zmysłów nie stracił. Znów zaczął się przeklinać, poprzysiągł sobie w sercu, że pozostawi pana, a sam powróci na wieś, nie troszcząc się o nagrodę usługi, i nie dbając już o zarząd wyspy przyobiecanej. Don Kichot jednak podniósł się z trudnością i kładąc sobie lewą rękę w usta, jakby dla wzmocnienia reszty zębów bardzo nadwerężonych, a prawą ująwszy cugle wiernego Rosynanta, który go ani na chwilę nie opuścił z takim był dlań zachowaniem, zbliżył się do Sancha, spoczywającego na ośle z głową podpartą na rękach, jakoby w głębokim smutku pogrążonego. — Przyjacielu Sancho — rzekł mu, widząc go w tym stanie — wiesz o tym, że nie będziesz człowiekiem większym od drugich, jeżeli nie będziesz działał więcej od drugich. Wszystkie te burze, co nam się przytrafiają, nie sąż dowodem, że niebo się dla nas wypogodzi i lepsze nastaną czasy? Czy nie wiesz, że złe i dobre ma swoją granicę, a jeśli gwałtowne rzeczy nie mają trwałości, czy nie powinniśmy wierzyć nieomylnie, że dotykamy już palcem darów losu szczęśliwego? Przestańże się tak bardzo trapić przygodami, co mnie się przytrafiają, a których najmniejsza cząstka na ciebie nie spada. — Jak to, a ten, co go w powietrze ciskano, to nie był synem mojego ojca? A tłumoczek, co mi zabrano ze wszystkimi ruchomościami, nie do mnie należał? — Jak to? zgubiłeś tłumoczek? — zapytał nagle Don Kichot. — Nie wiem, czym go zgubił, ale nie znajduję go na tym miejscu, gdzie go zwykle kładę — odparł Sancho. — Będziemy więc musieli pościć dzisiaj — rzekł Don Kichot. — Zapewne — dodał Sancho — chyba, że znajdziemy na łąkach te zioła, na których się pan znasz, i które dla niefortunnych rycerzy, jak pan, zastępują posiłek. — Żeby ci prawdę powiedzieć — mówił dalej Don Kichot — wolałbym kawałek razowego chleba i dwie główki sardynek, od wszystkich ziół, opisywanych przez Diostorida, nawet tych, co są umieszczone w komentarzach Matiola. Jednak wsiądź na osła, Sancho, mój synu, i jedź za mną. Bóg, który wszystkich opatrzy, i nam nie uchybi, a ponieważ usiłujemy wiernie mu służyć w tym ciężkim i trudnym zawodzie, ten, co nie zapomina o owadach w powietrzu i dba o najmniejsze robaczki pełzające po ziemi, który świeci słońcem swoim nad sprawiedliwymi i niesprawiedliwymi i rosę zarówno na złych, jak na dobrych spuszcza, nie zapomni i o nas. — Panie — przerwał Sancho — niech mi Bóg wybaczy, ale zdaje mi się, że pan lepszym byłbyś kaznodzieją niż błędnym rycerzem. — Błędni rycerze — odparł Don Kichot — powinni wiedzieć o wszystkim. Był niejeden pomiędzy nimi w dawnych czasach, który tak dziarsko prawił kazanie wobec armii, jakby miał stopień uczony uniwersytetu paryskiego, tak dalece prawdą jest, że miecz nie przytępia pióra, ani pióro miecza. — A to co innego, tak to rozumiem — rzekł Sancho — niech tak będzie, jak się panu spodoba, ale oddalmy się stąd i poszukajmy noclegu na dzisiejszą noc. Daj Boże, żeby to nie było w jakim miejscu, gdzie się znajdują Maury zaklęte, mulnicy, strachy, bo dalipan, jeśli ich napotkam, jestem sługą rycerstwa, ale niech go wszyscy diabli porwą! — Módl się do Boga, on nas zaprowadzi, mój synu — rzekł Don Kichot — wybieraj pierwszą lepszą drogę, ty postaraj się tym razem o nocleg. Ale podaj no mi rękę i pomacaj palcem, ile mi brak zębów w szczęce górnej, z prawej strony, bo tam najbardziej mi ból dolega. Sancho włożył mu palce w usta i macając z góry na dół, zapytał: — Ile pan ma z tej strony zębów? — Cztery, nie wymieniając kła — odpowiedział Don Kichot — cztery zdrowe zupełnie. — Panie — odparł Sancho — zważaj pan, co pan mówisz. — Powiadam cztery, choćby nawet miało być pięć — odparł Don Kichot — bo dotychczas mi nie wyrywano, a żaden mi nie wypadł. — Och, dobrze — rzekł Sancho — masz pan właśnie półtrzecia''półtrzecia'' (daw.) — dwa i pół. zęba w szczęce dolnej; co zaś do górnej, nie ma ani jednego, ani połówki, wszędzie gładko jak na dłoni. — Jak to? — zawołał Don Kichot na tę smutną nowinę — na Boga, kto wie, czy bym nie wolał, żeby mi rękę odcięto, aby nie prawicę. Widzisz, dziecko moje, usta bez zębów, to młyn bez kamienia, i nie masz zęba, co by nie miał większej wartości od diamentu, ale cóż robić? Taki los nas wszystkich, którzy wyznajemy twarde prawa rycerstwa. Idź, bracie, prowadź, gdzie chcesz, podążę za tobą. Sancho pojechał naprzód, nie oddalając się jednak od gościńca, który jakoś w tym miejscu bardzo był ubity. Postępowali z wolna, bo Don Kichot czuł wiele bólu, który ruch konia powiększał jeszcze. Sancho chciał z nim rozmawiać, żeby mu trochę ulżyć i między innymi powiedział mu — o czym w następującym rozdziale będzie, jeśli go kto czytać zechce. ----